


Praise

by orphan_account



Series: Leo and Dirk <3 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boy x boy, Hickeys, Kissing, M/M, Moaning, Praise, Praise Kink, Third Person POV, bxb - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Praise

“Shh,” Dirk whispered into Leo’s ear “it’s okay, I’m here,” Leo whimpered and wiggled his hips, avoiding Dirk’s gaze. Dirk places one hand on the smaller boy’s hips and softly pressed the hand down to keep Leo still. He uses his free hand to stroke his lovers face and gently brings Leo’s face back to his gaze. 

“Beautiful,” Dirk murmurs staring lovingly into his boyfriend's eyes. Leo lets out a quiet moan. The taller boy presses a kiss on the shorter boy’s lips. Dirk runs his tongue along Leo’s lower lip, silently asking permission, the smaller boy’s lips part with another quite moan. The kiss is hot but also sweet and loving. Both Dirk and Leo are moaning into the kiss, both eager and in love. The boy’s lips detach wet with each other’s spit. 

“God you’re doing so good for me” Dirk says reassuringly.  He strokes Leo’s thigh and hip with the hand that was previously holding the smaller boy in place. The older boy places a soft kiss on his lovers lips before peppering kisses down to his neck. He stops only to praise the younger boy.

“You’re so beautiful, I love you so much baby.” Leo moans louder at that. The taller boy presses more kisses on the shorter boy’s neck before moving down to the sweet spot between Leo’s neck and collar bone, he sucks the spot leaving Leo with a bright red hickey. Dirk kisses the fresh hickey. 

“You look so hot with this” he whispers before moving past the smaller boy’s chest with a single kiss and onto his abdomen, he moves his hands to the boy’s stomach gently petting him. Dirk places his head gently on Leo’s stomach and leaving a few gentle kisses. 

“You’re so cute” Dirk murmurs, Leo smiles. The older boy lifts his head and moves his hands down to the younger boy’s thighs who wiggles a little with happiness from the love and praise he’s receiving. Dirk leaves many loving kisses on Leo’s thighs, his hands petting up and down Leo’s sides. Dirk comes back up to Leo’s And gives him one more long soft kiss on his lips. The taller boy lays his head down on his lovers chest, the boy’s cuddled, smiling ear to ear. 

“You did so good Baby, I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.”


End file.
